A Fine Line Between Love and Betrayal
by believable-pen
Summary: Going back to his car, Ianto drove to his flat. It wasn't very stylish, but it ticked all the boxes as far as space, location and privacy went.
1. Chapter 1

**A Fine Line Between Love and Betrayal**

**And So It Begins**

TWTWTW

As the pterodactyl fell to the ground, Jack rolled them away from it, with him on the bottom and Ianto almost lying on top of him. They were both laughing, then they were quiet.

Moving off Jack and standing up, Ianto said, "I better go," and started to walk away.

Jack looked at the retreating figure and called to him, "Report tomorrow morning," then added, "Like the suit, by the way."

Ianto kept walking, but tears filled his eyes and he was glad that Jack couldn't see them.

Going back to his car, Ianto drove to his flat. It wasn't very stylish, but it ticked all the boxes as far as space, location and privacy went. Walking through the front door, Ianto shrugged off his suit jacket and headed for the large back room.

"Lisa, I'm home." Walking through the door, Ianto walked up to the conversion table, planted a kiss on the Cyberman's forehead and stroked her cheek.

Her eyes flew open at the touch.

"I got the job, Cariad! I can make you whole again!" Tears rolled down his cheeks. "We can be together, like we planned."

"Pain!" she said.

"I'll get you something, then I have to get ready for tomorrow." Ianto moved to the kitchen, but kept talking to Lisa. "He's not quite as I pictured him, but I think he liked what he saw." He returned to the room with a syringe. "This should help." He pushed the needle into her bare thigh. He kissed her again before going into his bedroom to get clothes ready to 'impress the boss' tomorrow.

Picking a slate grey three piece suit, Ianto got out a white shirt and red silk tie. He smiled at his choice. Going into the bathroom to relieve himself, Ianto stripped off and put on sweat pants and a singlet, than got into bed. Sleep didn't come easily that night.

5am. Wednesday, the sun was already starting to peak over the horizon. Ianto got up, showered, had a shave and saw to Lisa before making his way to his car and Cardiff Bay. He didn't want to be late on his first day.

As he approached the tourist information centre, the door opened. Captain Jack Harkness stood there. God, was he handsome!

"Early, I like that."

"I like to get things ready for when the rest of the team arrive and I need to familiarise myself with the layout."

Jack stepped aside, allowing the young Welshman to enter. Locking the door after him, Jack went forward first. Moving to the back, Jack pushed the red button on the wall and a secret door opened. As they went through, Jack allowed Ianto to move ahead of him.

"There's a lift a little further along." He eyed the young man's butt as he walked along and smiled to himself.

Ianto could feel the Captain's eyes boring into him.

Once the left had reached the bottom, Jack led the way to the cog door and into the Hub. Ianto followed behind and marvelled at the sight before him. Machinery whirled and electricity hummed. The pterodactyl flew overhead.

"You got her in then."

"Yep. You wanna name her?"

Ianto nodded. "Myfanwy."

Jack nodded. "Good name."

Ianto bowed his head slightly and the Captain smiled.

"It's…very impressive, sir."

"I'll show you around."

"Thank you."

Jack took Ianto on a tour of the main Hub and then down to the cells. After, they went to the boardroom.

"Most of our files and artefacts are kept in the archives. I'll show you down there after coffee. We have a coffee machine but I'm darned if any of us can use it." Jack laughed, making the hairs on the back of Ianto's neck stand on end.

"Lead me to it, sir, I'll give it a try."

Fifteen minutes later, Jack and Ianto were drinking coffee on the old couch.

"The rest of the team should be in for 8am."

Ianto nodded. "What will my duties be, sir?

"Well," Jack lifted his cup. "You can keep making this, it's heaven. Tidy up. Accounts. Keep the SUV geared up and ready to roll. Generally helping us out wherever you can."

"What about the archives? I have had training in that department."

"So you have. Maybe we'll take a walk down there a little later."

Ianto smiled, making Jack's heart leap. By 7am, Jack was showing Ianto round the archives.

"It needs a little TLC…."

Ianto laughed. "A little, sir. I should say."

Jack marvelled at the young Welshman's enthusiasm.

"There's also the information centre up top. A few hours in there a day wouldn't go amiss. Helps keep our cover for what lies below."

"They have no idea?"

Jack shook his head. "I'll also show you the secret lift. I mainly use that, with my manipulator." Jack held up his left wrist.

"Vortex manipulator?"

Jack nodded.

"I'd like to get started on clearing up in the Hub, if I may, sir."

"Okay. Fine. If there's anything you need or aren't sure of, I'm always here. I'll let you know if I'm goin' anywhere."

Ianto nodded his understanding.

Going back up to the Hub, Ianto went to the kitchen, sorted through the cupboards and found a roll of black bin bags. Ripping one off, he went to the workstations, clearing away sweet wrappers, styrofoam cups, scrunched up paper and pizza boxes. When he'd filled the first bag, he tied the top and went for another bag. He was halfway through clearing rubbish off the floor and counter tops in the autopsy bay, when the cog door swung back and three people walked through.

Owen looked down to see Ianto in his bay. "Who's this then?"

"Suzie Costello, Owen Harper, Toshiko Sato, meet Ianto Jones."

They exchanged pleasantries and then Jack took Ianto to his office.

"Owen will need to check you over and we require a blood sample for our data base."

Ianto smiled. "Not a problem, sir."

"Good."

"Where would you like me to start, sir, tourist office or the archives?"

"The archives are in desperate need of a loving pair of hands, Jones, Ianto Jones and I think you might just posses those hands." Jack smiled.

Ianto bowed slightly and left the office.

Going to the stairs, Ianto made his way to the archives and stood in the doorway, smiling.

"We're in, Lisa!"

TWTWTW

Over the next few days, Ianto familiarised himself with the Hubs vast layout, looking through blue prints in the archives. Looking for a suitable spot. At last he found it, deep in the bowels of the Hub.

The room looked unused for years. The floor was dusty and the shelves were in need of a clean.

Ianto visited the room as much as he could, preparing it. He washed the floor and tidied up the shelves. Bought a strong padlock for the door. Made sure that the electricity supply couldn't be overridden from the main computer.

On a night where he stayed late, he wanted to check out a few things, but Jack was still in his office. Ianto needed to win his trust.

Moving to Jack's desk, coffee in hand, Ianto smiled seductively at the Captain. "Coffee, sir?"

Jack looked up and stretched. "Just what I need, a little distraction. Thank you, Ianto."

"My pleasure, sir. Will there be anything else?" He made a point of licking his top lip, which wasn't lost on the Captain.

"Er, well…." Jack got up and rounded the desk, not sure of his next move. Placing a hand on Ianto's upper arm, he moved into the younger man's private space. "I guess you know I wanna kiss you."

Ianto nodded tentatively.

Jack leaned in and touched those beautiful lips with his own. A feather light kiss.

Ianto closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling.

'_Forgive me, Lisa. I'm doing this for you_'

Jack snaked an arm around Ianto's waist, drawing their bodies together. Ianto could feel Jack's obvious arousal, pressing against his thigh, but he didn't move. He kissed Jack back, opening his mouth to let the older man's tongue investigate every inch of his mouth. He even heard himself moan with delight.

'_God, I'm enjoying this!_' thought Ianto, putting his arms around Jack's neck. '_I want this man!_'

After a few minutes, Jack broke the kiss, stepped back and looked at the floor. "Sorry. I overstepped the mark."

Ianto smiled at him. "No, you didn't. It was…nice."

"Go home, Ianto. I'll see you tomorrow."

Ianto smiled and left Jack alone in the Hub.

TWTWTW

When Ianto got back into his flat, he went straight to Lisa. "We're in! I'm taking you to the Hub next week." He kissed Lisa on the cheek. "I'll find someone who can help us, then we'll move away. Start a life together."

Lisa opened her eyes. "Does he…trust you?"

"Yes."

"Oh, the pain is getting….worse, Ianto."

"I'll get you something, then you must rest. You'll need all your strength for the move."

Lisa managed a smile. "I love you, Ianto."

Ianto injected Lisa with pain meds. "And I love you."

TWTWTW

Ianto installed most of the equipment at night. Mainly when Jack was out doing 'his thing'.

They hadn't acted on the kiss yet. Ianto was waiting for an opportunity to get Jack alone, maybe in his bunker and work his charms on him. He needed Jack to trust him. Not question what he was doing or where he was during the day.

His opportunity came the next day.

Ianto went to the archives after making the team coffee. To his surprise, Jack stood in the doorway as Ianto was looking for a file.

"Can I help you with anything, sir?"

Jack moved closer. His arousal was obvious. "Yes, I think you can."

Before he knew what was happening, Jack had the young Welshman in his arms, kissing him passionately. Ianto didn't resist. His body moulded into the embrace. His arms going round Jack, pulling their bodies so close, their erections touched, sending a bolt of electricity through them both.

"I want you," said Jack. "Since that first night, I have wanted you."

"I-I've never been with a man before. I don't…"

Jack covered his lips with his own. Two pairs of hands began to roam over each other, then Ianto put his hands against Jack's chest, pushing him away.

"I-I can't…I haven't…too soon…!"

"It's okay. There are a few other things we can try, besides penetration." Jack smiled, lifting Ianto's chin so their eyes met. "Trust me."

Ianto nodded. "I do," he whispered.

Jack took Ianto's hand and led him to the tatty couch over by the desk. Sitting Ianto down, he knelt before him. Slowly he undid Ianto's jacket, sliding it off his shoulders. Next came the tie and waistcoat. Ianto took a sharp breath in.

"Okay?" asked Jack.

Ianto smiled.

Slowly, Jack undid the buttons on his shirt, pushing it down and removing it. The young Welshman was beginning to take deep breaths. Standing the younger man up, Jack unbuckled his belt and slid the zip down.

Ianto grabbed his hand. "Slow. I am _so_ close…"

Jack smiled, pushing his trousers and boxers over slim hips. The Welshman was all but naked. Sitting him back down, Jack removed his shoes and socks before relieving him of this trousers and boxers.

"You are _so _beautiful!"

Ianto blushed.

Leaning down, Jack captured those luscious lips with his own, then traced wet kisses down his neck, over his chest and down to his navel. Ianto ran his hand through Jack's hair and caressed his back and shoulders, lost in the moment. Then Jack reached his intended goal. He took Ianto into his mouth making the younger man buck his hips.

"Arh!"

Jack licked Ianto's shaft from root to tip, savouring _his_ taste. He deep throated him, stopping to adjust to his length. Ianto moved his hips in time to Jack's mouth fucking. A hand went down the roll heavy balls squeezing then gently.

"Jack!"

Jack pulled back, looking at Ianto's face.

"Now, please!"

Jack went back to sucking Ianto harder and fondling him. Within seconds, he was rewarded when Ianto came in his throat. Jack drank down every drop, waiting while Ianto rode out his orgasm. Releasing the now soft cock, Jack took Ianto into his arms, pulling him against his chest. Kissing his forehead, his eyes, his lips, Jack smiled.

"Thank you," said Ianto, it was almost a whisper.

"My pleasure," quipped Jack, running a hand over Ianto's chest. "I feel a little over dressed, so maybe we should get you dressed."

"But…" began Ianto.

"It's okay. This was just for you."

TWTWTW

Ianto and Jack met after work a few times after that. The foreplay was good and Jack was a good teacher. But there was still no penetration, but Jack was okay with that. As long as Ianto was in his arms. As long as he could kiss him and bring him to the edge and over, it was fine by him.

On the third time they 'met', Ianto took the lead, taking Jack over to the battered old couch and relieving him of his trousers and underwear in record time. Jack smiled as the younger man knelt before him and tentatively took the head of his erection into his mouth. His hand held Jack's shaft as Ianto's tongue traced a line along the underside, driving Jack nuts. When Jack came in Ianto's sweet mouth, it was pure bliss. In such a short space o time, Ianto had become everything to the immortal man.

Work now became a happy word to both men. They got to see each other. Tease each other with words and movements. Ianto drove Jack to destruction on more than one occasion, but the older man loved it.

Ianto finally made the decision to move Lisa in when Jack was out on a Weevil hunt alone. Keeping track of Jack's whereabouts on his PDA, Ianto went back to his flat and put the conversion table into the back of the rented van and drove it to the underground Hub garage. It was on wheels, so was easy enough to install into the room. Then came the hard part, getting Lisa into the Hub.

"Ianto? I'm on my way back. Wanna play a game?"

Ianto placed Lisa into the van. "Er, well, yes, maybe. Where are you?"

"Oh, I'm a ways yet. I'll be there in about a half hour. You up for it? Ianto?"

"Yes, yes. See you soon." Then, as an after thought. "Shall I make coffee, sir?"

Jack laughed. "Got any coffee sauce?"

Ianto smiled. "No."

"Pity. See you in a half hour."

"Sir."

Ianto quickly put everything else he needed into the van and drove quickly to the Hub. It was almost 2am and traffic was light.

Getting into the garage was easy, but Lisa was feeling weak, so it took a little longer to get her onto the conversion table and get everything she needed rigged up.

"Ianto?" The Welshman heard in his comslink.

"I'm in the archives, sir. I'll be right up."

"No. I'll be right down."

That made it a little easier. Ianto quickly kissed Lisa. "I'll be back soon, I promise."


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh, What A Wicked Web We Weave, **

**When We Didn't Practice To Deceive**

TWTWTW

Trying to catch a murderer is never easy, especially when they are hiding amongst us. Who would have guessed Suzie's guilty secret. But some good came of it. Suzie took her own life [after shooting Jack] and Gwen Cooper, policewoman, joined the file and ranks of Torchwood Three. She was an instant hit with Jack. Why wouldn't she be? She was attractive, outspoken and didn't take any shit from anyone, especially Jack. She would fit right in.

TWTWTW

After work each night, Ianto kept up his nightly vigils with Lisa, keeping her sedated most of the time and free of pain. He would sometimes 'bump' into Jack while he was doing his rounds. He was sure that Jack knew exactly what he was up to. But if he did, he didn't let on. They would banter a bit and then fall into each others arms. They'd kiss passionately and then give each other blow jobs or hand jobs. Not very romantic, but each man got the release they needed...until the next time. Ianto always went away feeling guilty, but kept saying to himself that he was doing it for Lisa. One day, he may even believe it.

It was funny really, the night the 'flying saucer' landed and Jack, Gwen and Owen went to investigate. Gwen ended up throwing a tool to Owen and it hit the 'rock', I suppose you'd call it. This gas escaped and went on the lookout for a body to take over. The poor girl it went into, ended up killing all these guys. Turns out it was a sex alien that couldn't get enough.

Sounds a bit like Jack with Ianto.

Jack managed to get it out of the girl and trap it. Good ol' Jack.

He and Ianto went down to his bunker that night. Jack stripped himself and Ianto and then laid the younger man on his bed, looking down on him.

"I really want to fuck you tonight. Or, you could fuck me. I really don't mind, but I want us to move on."

'_Move on!' _thought Ianto '_What the fuck!_'

Ianto looked into deep pools of blue and swallowed hard. "I could…you know…to you…if you'd like."

Jack smiled, kissing the tip of Ianto's nose. "Yeah?"

"Yeah," Ianto smiled.

Jack rolled over onto his stomach, got up on his knees and stuck his arse in the air. Ianto stayed where he was.

"Ready?" asked Jack.

Ianto still didn't move.

"If you'd rather not…"

"No, it's not that. I just…do I need to…mmm, a condom, er lubrication?"

Jack laughed. "Top drawer, bedside cabinet."

Ianto scooted to the side of the bed and opened the drawer. He took out a tube of lube and a condom. Putting the condom on his now erect penis, Ianto squeezed lube into the palm of his hand and then just sat there, looking at Jack's rear end. Jack moved to kneel beside his Welshman, a puzzled look on his face.

"You want me to prepare myself?"

"I-I don't know how to…what to do."

Jack lay on his side, facing away from Ianto and curled into the fetal position. "Put a finger against me, and gently push in. Then add another and scissor me…open your fingers. I'll be ready then."

"Will it hurt?"

"There'll be a burning sensation, but no pain."

Ianto nodded and did as Jack said. When he withdrew his fingers, Jack was really ready for him. He got up on all fours. Kneeling between Jack's parted legs, Ianto positioned his cock at Jack's entrance and pushed slowly. When he was all the way in, he pulled out until he was just an inch inside, then pushed in again. He kept this up for a few minutes and then Jack pushed back against him.

"I won't break, Ianto. Harder, please!"

Ianto pushed back in and began to thrust in and out of Jack's more than willing body, until he came with such force that he collapsed against Jack, panting. Jack came within seconds of Ianto, and he too, collapsed on the bed. It creaked under their weight. Jack gathered the still trembling man into his arms, holding him close. He felt tears against his skin.

"Hey, hey, are you okay?"

Ianto nodded.

Jack tilted his head up so their eyes met. Blue eyes swam with tears.

"I-it was incredible."

Jack smiled. "Yeah, it was."

Ianto moved out of Jack's arms and into the small bathroom.

"You goin' somewhere?"

TWTWTW

Ianto woke up in his own bed the next morning. He didn't want to stay the night with Jack. It was too soon to take it to the next level. He wanted to find someone to help Lisa first. Once he'd done that, he could allow himself to relax more.

He knew Jack was beginning to trust and depend on him more and more, but that wasn't enough. Not yet.

When Ianto got into work, Jack greeted him with a nod of the head and a cheeky grin. Ianto went straight to the coffee machine to make Jack's first brew of the day. The first of many.

Paperwork piled up on Jack's desk and it wasn't getting any smaller. No matter how long he worked on it, it kept growing. Owen added requisition forms for medical equipment. Tosh wanted permission to obtain files locked away in the archives, which Jack had to 'okay' in writing. Gwen and Ianto were the only ones…no, scratch that. Ianto had done the accounts and wanted three copies signed. One for their archive records. One for Jack and one for UNIT. Gwen was the only one who didn't do paperwork.

As Ianto entered the office, he saw the look on Jack's face, as he pushed around the papers. "I could take some of that off your hands, if you'd like," said Ianto, as he placed a cup on Jack's desk. "I could take it down to the archives with me, or to the tourist office." He stepped back. "I really don't mind."

"That's a very tempting offer, Ianto."

"Well, think about it."

"Mmm, I will." Jack sipped his coffee. "Oh, that is delicious!"

"I added cinnamon and vanilla. Industrial strength with a mellow side to it."

"Oh, yeah!"

Ianto turned to leave.

"So, did ya sleep okay last night?"

Ianto didn't turn. "Yes, thank you." Then he left

Jack watched him as he made his way back to the coffee machine and poured himself a cup of coffee. Then he stood by the office door, as Ianto went down to the archives. Or at least that's where Jack thought he was going.

Ianto went to the room where Lisa was. Unlocking the door, he went inside and checked to see if she was alright. Her eyes flickered open as he kissed her cheek.

"How are you feeling?"

"Okay. How…are you…doing?"

Ianto smiled. "I think I've found someone who might help, no questions asked." He arranged the flowers he'd bought in a vase and placed them on the small table next to the conversion table. It also had a picture of Lisa and Ianto in happier times, a bowl of fruit and a lamp. "You remember Mr Kawasaki, from…" Ianto looked away, then back at Lisa. "I think I can contact him and get him to come here. If he helps you, I'll retcon him after and he'll be none the wiser."

"Stay…safe, Ianto."

"I will. You know I will. Just rest. I'll try and get back later."

"How is it…with you and…the Captain?"

Ianto couldn't look her in the eye. "Fine. I think he trusts me."

Lisa smiled. "Good."

Ianto kissed her on the lips. "I have to go, in case he comes looking for me."

"Be…careful."

As Ianto entered the archives, he heard footfalls on the stairs above. '_Just In time_' he thought, as Jack entered the room.

"Are you avoiding me, Ianto?"

"Me, sir? No! Heaven forbid." He picked up a file.

Jack drew closer, almost nose to nose with the young Welshman. "Are you sure? You left rather quick last night. Did I scare you off?"

Ianto smiled, blushing slightly. "Not at all, sir. I just like my own bed, that's all."

"Okay…how about we go for lunch today. I'm buyin'."

It wasn't a question.

"I…would like that very much."

He'd promised Lisa that he would be back later. Maybe in the afternoon.

"Great. Be in my office by 1pm."

Ianto bowed his head. "Yes, sir."

Then with a quick tap to Ianto's butt and kiss on the cheek, Jack was gone.

Ianto let out the breath he'd been holding. _'That was close'_ he thought.

As the morning wore on, Ianto went back up to the Hub to do another round of coffee. The Rift alarm was quiet and that meant the team needed refreshments.

"Got anything to eat, Ianto?" asked Owen.

Ianto produced a packet of biscuits.

"Arh, mate, you're amazing'!"

"Let's not get carried away, Owen." Ianto said, straight faced, then he smiled.

Gwen smiled, too. "So, Ianto, what do you get up to at night then? Have you got a girlfriend?"

"Er, no, I haven't."

"Good looking guy like you. You should go out on the pull with Owen."

Ianto smiled. "I think not. Thanks all the same."

"Oi! Was that an insult?"

Tosh tittered.

"Not at all. I'm sure the young ladies you 'pull' are really quite…nice."

Jack stood in his office doorway, listening to the banter. He smiled and then went back to his desk. Looking at the paperwork strewn across the top, Jack sighed. "Ianto!" he called out.

"Better go," said Ianto to Gwen. "His masters voice."

Gwen giggled.

Ianto appeared at Jack's door. "You called, sir?"

"Is the offer still open to do some of my paperwork?"

"Of course."

Jack opened his arms in a gesture for Ianto to take what he liked. Scooping up an armful, Ianto left for the archives.

"Thank you." Jack called after him.

Ianto went down to Lisa.

"He's trusting me with his paperwork. Maybe I can find out a few things," Ianto shrugged. "It might help."

"Don't…dig too deep…he may get…wise to us…"

"I won't. Stop worrying. You need all your strength." Ianto looked at his watch. "I better go. Don't want him sneaking down the archives and finding it empty now, do we?" Ianto kissed her and left, locking the door behind him.

Once in the archives, Ianto booted up the computer, attached his laptop via a USB cable and started to download information on Dr Kawasaki. Once that was done, he switched off his laptop and locked it away with a diary he started keeping right after Canary Wharf. Apart from Lisa, they were now his most treasured possessions.

TWTWTW

Jack kept looking at the paperwork on his desk. Although it had diminished considerably, there was still a significant amount that needed reading through before actually being signed. Most was destined for UNIT. His thoughts went to Ianto Jones, down in the archives. Jack smiled. The man was doing _his _paperwork, for Christssake! Pushing back his chair, Jack made a b-line for the door. He looked down into the Hub. Gwen was busy chatting on her mobile - to Rhys no doubt. Tosh was busy with some new security programme she was running and Owen was at his workstation, playing a computer game. Sometimes Jack prayed for a Rift alert.

As if on queue, the alarm sounded.

"Ianto! Back up here, now!"

Ianto turned off the computer and lights and legged it back up to the main Hub.

"Is the SUV loaded up?" he asked the Welshman.

"Yes, ready to go."

"Good. Gwen, Owen with me. Tosh checked what's come through. Patched it straight to the SUV's computer. Ianto, get us there by the quickest route."

The three Torchwood operatives left through the cog door.

"What have you got, Tosh?" asked Jack from the SUV.

"Patching it through to you now."

"Looks like a Gwanik," said Jack. "Harmless creatures, but very mischievous. Gotta send it back before it causes too much damage."

"Head for Bute Park. I think you know that route by now, sir," said Ianto, an air of amusement in his tone.

"Yep. Thanks, Ianto." Jack thought he could detect the humour in Ianto's voice. "You know me so well, Ianto Jones."

"I do my best, sir."

Jack smiled.

"So, what does this…Gwanik thing look like," asked Owen from the back seat.

"Tall, thin, purple. Stubby arms, long legs. Kinda cute in a funny sort of way."

"Been with one have you?" asked Gwen, a smile creeping across her face.

Jack grinned . "As a mater of face….no, I haven't." He looked sideways at Gwen. "Disappointed?"

Gwen shook her head. "Was just wondering. You seem to know all these aliens."

Jack turned sombre. "I've travelled a lot since…Let's just say the Universe doesn't hold that much for me now."

Back at the Hub, Ianto was listening through his comslink, which Jack hadn't switched off. Whether on purpose or by mistake, Ianto didn't know, but he could hear the loneliness in Jack's voice. And that might work to Ianto's advantage.

Having captured the 'cute' alien and sent it back, the team headed for the Hub. It was almost 11am, so Ianto made coffee, tea and put out biscuits on the table by the autopsy bay. That would at least please Owen.

Jack went straight to his office on their return and Ianto followed him with a cup of coffee.

"You left you comslink open," said Ianto, matter-of-factly.

"Did I?"

"Is…everything alright, sir?"

Jack didn't look at him as he took off his coat and hung it on the rack. "Why shouldn't it be?"

'_Great, a question with a question, we're making headway_' thought Ianto '_Not_'

Ianto almost shrugged. Almost. "Are we still on for lunch, sir?"

Jack looked up as he settled himself behind his desk, taking a piece of paper out of his trouser pocket. "Yep," then he began to sign documents.

Ianto took it as a sign he'd been dismissed. "Right then, I'll get back to the archives shall I, unless there's anything else you need."

Even that didn't bring a smile to Jack's face.

Ianto turned and left, going first to pick up a cup of coffee and then back down the archives to finish more of Jack's paperwork.


	3. Chapter 3

**You Can't Have Too Much Of A Good Thing **

TWTWTW

At 12.45pm on the dot, Ianto gathered up the paperwork that he'd finished and making sure both the computer and lights were switched off, made his way up to Jack's office. Placing the papers in the 'In' tray, Ianto stood before Jack's desk. Jack continued to read a piece of paper that he got out of his trouser pocket earlier, seemingly ignoring the Welshman.

Ianto cleared his throat. "Ahem!"

"I'll be with you in a minute."

"Shall I wait outside?"

"No. Take a seat, I need to talk to you."

Ianto sat in the chair opposite Jack, feeling like a schoolboy about to get a good talking to by the Headmaster. After 5 minutes, Ianto began to fidget. "Arh, I thought we were going out to lunch, sir." Ianto looked at his watch: 1.15pm.

Jack looked up as if seeing Ianto sitting there for the first time. "Slight change of plan."

"I see."

"I need to go somewhere and I'm taking you with me."

"Okay."

"You might not like what you see, so I'll warn you now."

"Right." Ianto sat forward in his chair.

"You know that the Rift works both ways, right?"

Ianto nodded.

"It gives and it takes."

"I think you explained that to me when I first joined Torchwood, sir."

Jack nodded. "Good." He shifted in his chair. "We're going to a place called Flat Holm Island. It's where the people that are 'taken' go to, when they return."

"I don't understand."

Jack sighed. "When they come back…if they come back, they're damaged, Ianto. Some beyond repair."

Ianto swallowed. "I see."

"Going with me, isn't an option. I need someone I can trust, in case I'm away and they need to contact us…me."

'_He trusts me!_'

"I'll do my best, sir."

"I know you will. There's a bag behind my door. It's filled with crayons, colouring books, paints. We need to take that with us." Jack stood. "The others aren't to know about this, understood?"

"Completely, sir."

"Good. Let's go."

They walked past the others and out through the cog door. A boat was waiting for them by the boardwalk.

TWTWTW

The boat trip over wasn't too bad. Ianto kept his eyes trained on the horizon. Once there, he carried the bag up to a building outside a fenced area.

Ianto followed close behind Jack, as they entered the building. A woman in her late fifties approached them. "Jack, good to see you." They embraces. "And who do we have here?" she asked, looking at Ianto.

"Margaret Fuller, Ianto Jones."

"Pleased to meet you," said Ianto, holding out his hand.

Margaret shook it vigorously. "Same here, Mr Jones."

"Please, call me Ianto."

Margaret nodded.

"We've brought a few things with us."

"Great. That'll keep them occupied. Coffee?"

Jack smiled. "You know the answer to that."

Margaret laughed.

"Ianto makes heavenly coffee.

Ianto blushed. "Please, sir!"

"Well, come on into the living room and I'll treat you to a cup of my best."

Jack ushered Ianto in front of him and then followed.

After coffee and a few pleasantries, Jack took Ianto on a tour of the island. Then they went to the compound inside the fence. One patient they looked in on was Kenny Dillon.

"Kenny was taken by the Rift in 1983 and returned in 2006. He is one of the less 'broken'." Jack led the way through the padlocked gate and into the enclosure. "Don't look Kenny in the eyes for too long. He gets aggressive. He thinks you want something from him…act normal. Take my lead." Jack walked towards a building and inside. Two doors down, a male nurse stood outside a room. "How's Kenny today?"

"Fine, thank you Captain." He held the door open.

"Before we go in, I better warm you. Kenny was badly burned on his return. He landed on a fire. It was November the 5th."

Ianto took a deep breath and followed Jack into the room.

Kenny had his back to them, looking out of the window.

Putting his hand into his coat pocket, Jack pulled out a small bottle. "Kenny, it's Jack Harkness. I've brought you something."

Slowly, Kenny turned around. Ianto had to hold his breath for fear of showing how shocked he was at Kenny's appearance. His face was almost burnt beyond recognition. One eye was gone altogether. His cheeks were a mass of scar tissue and his lips were missing. The Welshman bit his bottom lip. He involuntarily closed his eyes.

Jack touched Ianto's arm, putting something in his hand. Ianto opened his eyes and looked down. It was the bottle.

"This is Ianto. He's gonna give you something. Is that okay?"

Jack hand on Ianto's arm had a calming effect on the young Welshman.

Ianto watched as Kenny nodded, holding out a hand. A hand with only stumps for fingers and no thumb. Jack moved his arm, a sign for Ianto to hand over the bottle. Kenny held it at eye level. Inside the bottle was a ship, perfectly formed.

"Fang ou," said Kenny.

Ianto could almost see a smile on Kenny's wrecked features.

"Let's sit for a while, shall we? You can show Ianto you bottle collection, he'd like that, wouldn't you Ianto?" Jack kicked Ianto's foot.

"Y-yes, I really would."

They all sat down and Kenny pulled a small box from the side onto his lap. Opening it, he took out another bottle. It was similar in size to his new one, but had a different boat inside.

Ianto's eyes opened in amazement. "It's stunningly beautiful!"

"Tapin mad it," said Kenny.

Ianto looked at Jack. "_You_ made them?"

Jack nodded. "Yeah. Sometimes," he began, "being alone at night, I have time to do these things."

"I never knew you could…"

"Build things? There's a lot you don't know about me, Ianto Jones."

'_I'd like to_' thought Ianto.

They sat and chatted for ten or fifteen minutes before Jack and Ianto left. Going back through the compound, Ianto looked around him. "How many are here?"

"About 50."

"All like Kenny?"

"In varying degrees, yes. All scared in some way. Broken, unable to return to normal life."

"Do their families know where they are?"

Jack shook his head. "Would you want to know? Kenny was a bright, good looking 12 year old." Jack looked back at the building. "His family wouldn't recognise him the way he is now. Wouldn't want too, I'm guessing. To them, he was a runaway. Still out there, living the life he chose. Why spoil more lives?"

They went back to speak with Margaret, before saying their goodbyes and getting the boat back to Cardiff. Once back on dry land, Jack turned to Ianto. "You can't tell anyone, you know that, don't you?"

"Yes, sir. You can trust me."

And he could.

TWTWTW

Ianto didn't go back to his flat that night. He stayed in the Hub with Jack, drinking wine and watching an old black and white movie that Jack picked. They ate popcorn and laughed. A stark contrast to their afternoon's excursion to Flat Holm.

That night, Ianto was in Jack's bed letting his Captain make love to him for the first time. Ianto didn't care about the pain. He needed pain to cleanse his soul. To make him feel alive! When he came, it shook him to the core. Jack coming inside him, made him call out the older man's name. The first time he'd spoken it since they met.

Lying in each other's arms, the two men were quiet. Each reflecting on the events of the day.

Ianto was the first to speak. "It must be hard for you, not being able to tell anyone about Flat Holm."

Jack kissed the top of his head. "They wouldn't understand."

Ianto snuggled closer, feeling Jack's arms tighten around him. "I'm not sure if I do, but I'll do whatever you want me to."

"Thank you."

They fell asleep in each others arms.

TWTWTW

The next morning, Ianto was up and down to the communal showers by 5am. Jack was still blissfully asleep. After showering, Ianto got a clean shirt and underwear from a bag he kept in his locker and dressed. Going back to the Hub, he set about blending coffee beans and getting the machine ready for the first brew of the day. Looking up to Jack's office, Ianto allowed himself a rye smile. Although he was sore this morning, in places he'd need to sit later, he felt good about it. He'd finally let Jack fuck him.

Stepping back and looking around the Hub, Ianto felt like he was being watched. Looking up, he smiled. Jack was stood in the doorway of his office, fully clothed and looking a million dollars.

'_How does he do that!_'

Turning back to his beloved coffee machine, Ianto poured two cups of the amber nectar and took them up to the office. Jack stepped aside to let him in.

"I missed you," Jack said, trying to kiss Ianto as he past him.

"Needed to get dressed," came the reply.

"We could have showered together."

"And we both know where _that_ would have led, don't we?"

"I thought you liked it!"

Ianto smiled, placing both cups on the table and turning to face Jack. "I did, but…" He shrugged. "Work calls, sir."

"Oh, you make that word _so _darn sexy."

Ianto chuckled.

They sat in pleasant silence, drinking coffee, until Ianto finally stood up. "Better get to work. Lots to do before the others get in."

"Really? Name a few."

"Well, there's the autopsy room to prep for that…autopsy Owen is performing this morning."

"Yep."

"Tosh need a few files from the archives to translate."

Jack nodded.

"And I need to tidy up in the tourist office before I open up." Ianto raised an eyebrow.

"So, busy, busy, busy."

"Yep."

"Better hop to it, Ianto Jones, before you boss makes _other _planes for your time."

Ianto left the room with a big smile on his face. "I'll be free around lunchtime, if you'd like to pop down to the archives," Ianto called back.

"Is that a proposition, Mr Jones?"

Jack could hear Ianto laughing.

"Yes!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry Seems To Be The Hardest Word **

TWTWTW

Jack made his way down to the archives just before 12.38pm, on the pretence of taking 'refreshments' to the 'hard working' Ianto Jones. The older man found his quarry sitting at his desk in front of the computer, sorting through articles and documents that would be useful in the files at Torchwood.

"There you are," began Jack. "I brought sandwiches and cold drinks."

Ianto smiled, standing up. "So I see."

Jack approached Ianto, putting the bag of food and drinks on the desk. "Hungry?"

Ianto saw Jack's pupils dilate. "Starving. You?"

"Ravenous!"

They almost knocked each other over trying to get to one another. Hands worked at undoing buttons, pulling down zips. Mouths worked on exposed skin, lips, throats, eyes. Tongues vide for domination, as they fell to the floor.

Between kisses, Ianto said, "Too sore…can't…want…you!"

Jack smiled with delight, turning on his stomach, legs apart.

'_Mine_' thought Ianto, opening the lube Jack had brought with him.

He carefully positioned himself between Jack's legs and pushed deep inside him, holding for a few seconds to allow Jack to adjust to the pressure. In and out, Ianto thrust, hitting Jack's prostate on nearly every thrust, making him groan with delight. Ianto felt his orgasm building up and quickened his pace. A few minutes later, he came, calling Jack's name again. Jack smiled, as he, too, came. Stars floated before both their eyes.

They lay there, sated. Too exhausted to move.

"What's in the sandwiches?" Ianto asked a few minutes later.

"Darned if I can remember."

Ianto laughed "Ianto on Jack, by any chance?"

Jack snorted. "Good one, Ianto."

"I do my best, sir."

Jack moved from under the Welshman. "I better be goin'."

"Yep."

"Catch you later."

TWTWTW

Ianto had managed to contact Dr Kawasaki, who was very interested in seeing Lisa. Ianto made a date for Friday; just 2 days away.

He rushed down to the basement. "Lisa. Dr Kawasaki will be here in a few days. If he can cure you…"

Lisa smiled, then closed her eyes. Ianto kissed her on the forehead and left.

Two days later, as he entered through the cog door, Ianto watched as the rest of the team played basketball and then left, to his relief. He watched them on the monitor as they walked across the Plass. Twenty minutes later, Ianto was showing Dr Kawasaki to where Lisa was.

But it didn't go to plan.

The team arrived back sooner than expected and Ianto had to leave the Doctor to take Lisa back to the basement. That's when it all began to fall apart.

Lisa killed Kawasaki and made the energy levels in the main Hub drop.

"All energy is being overridden," said Tosh. "Something's draining it!"

"It's happened before," said Ianto. "I'll go fix it."

Jack watched the Welshman.

"The power is being diverted to a room in the basement," Tosh said, surprised. "I didn't know there was anything down there!"

The whole team went down to the basement and split up to find the said room.

Gwen and Owen entered the room, finding the conversion table. Lisa caught Gwen, putting her on the table. They were lucky to save her.

Lisa got away, but Jack dragged Ianto back up to the Hub.

"You brought a _Cyberman_ into the Hub! Are you mad?" he spat, holding a gun to Ianto's head. "On your knees!"

"She's my girlfriend, Lisa."

"She is _not_ human!"

"I _love_ her!"

"You better shoot her, or I'll execute the pair of you!" Jack was furious.

"I won't!"

That's when Lisa entered the Hub. Ianto tried to talk to her, but she threw him aside like a rag doll. Next it was Jack's turn, but he had no chance as Lisa electrocuted him. Gwen and Owen hid in a freezer, but when Gwen's phone went off, I gave their position away.

Once Jack came back to life for the second time, he saw Ianto's lifeless body lying in the water. He turned him over and felt his throat for any signs of life. Putting his lips to Ianto's, he breathed life into him. When Ianto came too, Jack put a finger to his lips. Ianto got up and started running.

They had to stop Lisa. Jack poured bar b q sauce over her and left her to Myfanwy. Ironic, that's how Ianto got the job, finding the pterodactyl.

Jack and the others, holding Ianto so he couldn't help Lisa, left via the secret life. Once up by the Water Tower, Ianto hit Jack in the face and ran off back towards the tourist office.

Ianto had ordered pizza for the team just before all this began and, Maggie, the delivery girl arrived at the wrong moment. Lisa put her brain into Maggie.

"Ianto, it's Lisa. I put my brain into this girl. Now we can be together."

Ianto trained his gun on Maggie, but couldn't shoot. All he kept saying was, "No!"

Ianto wasn't able to shoot Maggie.

Then four or five shots rang out, Maggie fell on the conversion table, dead. Ianto turned to see the rest of the team, guns aimed in his direction. He ignored them, going to kneel beside Lisa.

Jack turned to the others. "Get back up to the Hub. Make sure all the powers back on. I'll deal with things down here."

Owen was going to protest, but he looked from Jack to Ianto and then left.

Jack approached Ianto. "You bring a Cyberman into my home! So, it was all a lie…you and me. You played me!"

Ianto didn't say anything, he just wept for Lisa.

Jack pulled him to his feet. "You lied to me! Everything…the flirting, smiles…fucking! It was all part of your plan to get _that_," Jack pointed to Lisa, "into the Hub."

Ianto didn't deny it.

"I thought…you and me…we were good together. I trusted you!"

"I'm…sorry. I loved her!"

"What were you thinking? The Japanese guy, where is he?"

"Lisa, tried to convert him."

"He's dead, too?"

Ianto nodded.

"Jesus!"

"I'm sorry!"

"Too little, too late. Clean this mess up and report to my office," with that, Jack left Ianto alone.

TWTWTW

Jack sent Tosh, Gwen and Owen home and waited in his office for Ianto. He appeared just over two hours later, covered in blood, bar b q sauce and dust.

"Is it done?" asked Jack.

"Yes," replied Ianto, hanging his head.

"All incinerated?"

"Yes."

"Did you lock the room again?"

Ianto handed Jack the key.

"I want you to go home. You're on a months suspension, or until I see fit to let you return, you got that?"

Ianto nodded again.

"I can't hear you!" Jack raised his voice with each word.

"Yes!"

"Get out of my sight!"

Ianto went to leave.

"Gun, ID, security key cards."

Ianto turned, putting them all on Jack's desk.

"Keys to the tourist office."

They too, were put on his desk.

"Go home, think about what you've done here today. Two people are dead."

Ianto was about to speak, but Jack held his hand up and stopped him.

"Just go!"

Ianto walked to his car, opened the door and got inside. Locking the door, he bent over the steering wheel and cried his heart out. For Lisa. For Kawasaki. For Maggie. But most of all….for Jack.

In his office, Jack watched the CCTV monitor of the car park and Ianto crying in his car. A single tear fell from Jack's eye, as his heart broke.


	5. Chapter 5

**Regrets, He's Had A Few **

TWTWTW

Ianto lifted his head, ran a hand over his face and finally drove home. He was glad it was dark; no one would see the state both he and his clothes were in. Too much blood. Parking his car, he looked at the half empty street. '_Thank God it's not Friday_' he thought. '_All those club goers…how would I explain my appearance?_' Dropping his keys on the coffee table, Ianto went straight to the bathroom, stripped off his clothing and got straight into the shower. It was steaming hot, but Ianto didn't seem to notice. He turned his back to the shower head and slide down the wall onto the tiled basin, bringing his knees up to his chest. He rocked back and forth, sobbing silently. He stayed in there until his skin tingled and he looked like a lobster, finally getting out when he thought he might fall asleep with the water still cascading over him. Walking naked into the bedroom, Ianto pulled back the duvet and got into bed, without bothering to dry himself. He buried his face in the pillows and began to cry again. He cried until he couldn't cry no more, then sleep claimed him.

It was 2am when Ianto woke, screaming. Lisa was reaching out to him, no, for him. Hands around his neck, squeezing the life out of him. Ianto sat up, rubbing his throat. It seemed so real. Getting out of bed, Ianto went to the living room and poured himself a large whisky, downing it in one. Pouring another, he took the glass back into the bedroom. Pumping up the pillows, Ianto got back into bed and picked up the book he'd been reading. 'Post Mortem' by Patricia Cornwell. He must have read it half a dozen times, but never tired of it. He had all of her books.

Sometime between then and 3.45am, sleep claimed him again. This time, he dreamt of Captain Jack Harkness.

TWTWTW

Jack lay in bed, arms behind his head, staring into nothingness. He closed his eyes and sighed. How could he have been such a fool, thinking that a man like Ianto Jones wanted him for no other reason than because he fancied the pants off of him. What a idiot, falling for Ianto so…easily. He wiped away a tear, inwardly scolding himself for being so stupid not to see it coming. All those nights that Ianto had stayed late. '_Just working, sir_' Right, now Jack knew the real reason. '_A Cyberman, for fuck sake!_' Jack sighed, pushed back the covers and, putting on his trousers, climbed the ladder up into his office. Taking a bottle and glass from his bottom draw, he poured himself a large glass of Scotch. Two glasses later, Jack went on walkabout round the Hub. He found himself down in the cells, outside a Weevil's cell.

"It's okay for you," he said, voice a little slurred. "Bet you don't have to put up with any shit. No, you just plod on. I wish I could. Damn! Why did I let him get to me?"

The Weevil just stared at him.

"I thought it might last….hoped it would last." He sighed. "Shit! What is wrong with me? I should have shot him! He betrayed me…us!" Sliding down to the floor, Jack began to cry. "Why do I put myself through it?" He laughed. "I was falling for him."

The Weevil looked at Jack and then went to the back of the cell.

TWTWTW

Gwen was the first in, in the morning. She found Jack sitting on the old couch, staring into space.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"No."

"Can I get you anything?" she asked, her voice laced with sympathy

Jack shook his head.

"What are you going to do about Ianto?"

"I've suspended him."

"How long for?"

"A month."

Gwen sighed.

"What? Did you think I'd shoot him?"

"Well, you did say…"

"I don't work like that! This isn't Torchwood One."

Gwen sat beside him. "Do you want him back here?"

Jack didn't look at her. "He's a good worker."

"You didn't answer my question, Jack."

"Yes, yes, I want him back. _If_ he wants to come back."

"He loved her. I do the same, if it were Rhys."

"I think we all would."

"Tosh called me last night. She's taking this pretty bad. Her and Ianto were…friendly. They confided in each other."

Jack smiled. "Figures."

"She's worried he might do something stupid."

"Do you?"

"Yes, Jack, I do."

TWTWTW

Ianto stayed in bed the whole of the next day and into the evening. He finally got out of bed when his thirst got the better of him. Making himself a cup of coffee, he took it into the living room and placing it on the table, then went back into the bedroom to retrieve the duvet. Flopping down on the sofa, Ianto covered his nakedness and held the cup in both hands. After a few hours. Ianto switched on the TV set, but after flipping through the channels a couple of time, decided there was nothing of interested on and threw the remote onto the chair next to the fireplace. It bounced off onto the floor.

"Damn!"

"You'll break it," came a familiar voice from the hallway.

Ianto didn't need to look, he knew who it was. "I wondered when you'd get here. Have you come to shoot me? It so, get it over with."

Jack walked into the dimly light living room. "No, I'm not gonna shoot you. Tosh was worried about you."

Ianto smiled.

"How are you?"

"Just great. I got two people killed. Lisa is dead and I'm suspended. How the fuck do you think I feel…sir?"

Jack sat in the chair by the fireplace, picking up the remote and placing back on the coffee table. "You're angry and upset."

Ianto laughed. "No shit!"

"I didn't come here to argue with you."

"No, why did you come here? You could have phoned."

"Would you have answered?"

Ianto didn't reply, just sipped his cold coffee..

"Didn't think so."

"She was my life!" Ianto spat. "Now, she's dead!"

"You couldn't have saved her."

"I had to try. I owed her that much."

"You kept her alive for over three months."

"Did I? Was that living? Did I just…hurt her more? "

Jack didn't know what to say, so he went into the kitchen instead and made Ianto a cheese and ham sandwich. "Here, eat this. I don't expect you've eaten since you got home."

"I haven't felt like eating."

Jack put it on the duvet in front of him. "Don't make me force feed you."

Ianto picked it up and took a bite.

"What will you do during your suspension?"

Ianto took another bite and shrugged. "Whadda you care…sir?"

Jack sighed. "Take care of yourself, Ianto." Then he got up and left.

Ianto was alone again. It was nearly midnight and he knew that if he went to bed, he wouldn't be able to sleep - not without dreaming of Lisa.

TWTWTW

The next day, Jack didn't have time to think of Ianto.

The Rift alert kicked off just after 10am and never let up until well after 7pm that evening. Between Blowfish and Weevils, the team were kept pretty busy.

If they weren't rooting around under the Millennium Stadium, they were running through Bute Park. They bagged two Blowfish and a Weevil for their efforts. After doing some paperwork, Jack let the rest of the team go home. Sitting in his office, Jack took out his mobile phone and searched through 'Contacts' until he came to Ianto Jones. His thumb hovered over the speed dial, then he threw the phone on the desk in disgust. Jack got up and began his patrol around the Hub. Everywhere he went, reminded him of Ianto.

'_God, I should _hate_ him!_' he thought. '_So why don't I?_'

Finishing up in the archives, Jack turned on the computer and found an unfinished game of Solitaire on the desktop. Sitting down, Jack lost himself in the game. Two hours later, the Rift alert brought him back to the main Hub area. He checked the computer; another Blowfish, near Grangetown Gardens.

'_Just up the road_' Jack thought. Getting his coat, he headed for the SUV. Once at Grangetown Gardens, Jack parked the SUV and went looking for the Blowfish. He didn't have to look far. Perched on the small bandstand was a juvenile, looking a little worse for wear.

"Hey, kid, where did you come from?"

No reply, just a look of confused contempt.

Jack walked toward him. "I asked you a question. Where did…"

That was as far as Jack got. From behind the bushes, three adult Blowfish emerged.

"Come on, guys. Call this fair?"

The Blowfish smiled.

TWTWTW

Ianto snuggled down under his duvet. Another night spent on the sofa. He still wasn't dressed and hadn't showered since he got back from the Hub. He picked up his phone, scrolled through to see if he had any missed calls or messages and then threw it on the chair. It too, bounced and landed on the floor, a mate to the remote already there. Ianto half smiled, remembering that Jack had picked up the remote the last time. He sighed, got up and put on the radio. Frank Sinatra was singing and it made Ianto think, as he listened;

_Regrets, I've had a few. But there again, too few to mention…._

He switched it off and headed for the bedroom. He got into the shower and then got dressed. Ianto left the flat and went down to his car. Getting in, he drove toward the Hub. A beeping sound from his glove compartment caught his attention. His PDA. Getting it out, he checked it.

"Blowfish. Grangetown Gardens."

Changing direction, Ianto headed over there.

TWTWTW

Jack moved from left to right, trying to keep all the Blowfish in sight. It wasn't easy when there were three of them. Well, technically there were four, but the kid didn't count.

"Well, if it isn't the Great Captain Jack Harkness. You have my brother and his friend and I want them back!"

"Want all you like. You'll be disappointed."

A Blowfish rushed him and Jack jumped to one side, almost colliding with a tree.

"There's no one here to help you."

Jack grinned. "Who needs help? Not me."

All three of them rushed him.

Ianto parked his car behind the SUV and got out. He could hear a commotion. Running into the Gardens, Ianto saw three Blowfish tackle Jack to the ground. Getting out a gun, Ianto fired into the air. The juvenile ran off and the adults turned to look at Ianto. One ran at him, while the other two beat on Jack. Ianto fired another shot, hitting the Blowfish in the shoulder, making him howl in pain. The other two got off Jack and all three ran away. Ianto walked slowly up to Jack, who was just standing up.

"Can't leave you alone for five minutes, can I?" Quipped Ianto, smiling.

As he got to his feet, Jack smiled. "Daj sa vu."

As they walked out of the Gardens, Jack stepped in front of Ianto. "How'd ya find me?"

Ianto held up his PDA.

"Arh, might have guessed." Jack shook his head.

"I didn't come here to argue, Jack."

'_He called me, _Jack'

"What did you come here for?"

Ianto took a deep breath. "I want to come back to work tomorrow. In the tourist office, not the Hub. I'll type out standard letters, help anywhere I can." He sighed. "I just can't stay cooped up in my flat doing nothing another day!"

Jack shook his head. "I don't know." Then he looked at Ianto's right hand. "Where did you get the gun?"

Ianto held it up. "Torchwood One, when I went to find Lisa." He hung his head and handed it to Jack. "I won't shoot myself with it, if that's what you're worried about," then added, "But if I have to stay at home..."

Jack shook his head. "Keep it."

They walked to their respective cars.

"Would you like to come back for coffee?" asked the Welshman. "No strings."

"No strings?" Jack nodded.

As they sat in Ianto's flat drinking coffee, Jack leaned forward. "Start back tomorrow. Tourist office only."

Ianto nodded.

"This doesn't mean I've forgiven you."

"I know. I'll have to earn that."


	6. Chapter 6

**Love, Is A Many Splendid Thing**

TWTWTW

Ianto arrived at the tourist office at 8.30am the next morning. Late, by his standards. Jack went up to let him in and gave him a key to the main door only.

"There are some files by the computer, that Tosh needs typing up. You can order lunch and one of us will come up and collect it."

Ianto nodded, going behind the counter.

"You check with _me _when you want to leave. No private calls on this phone, use your mobile. Are we clear so far?"

"Yes, we're clear."

"Good."

With that, Jack went back down to the Hub.

Ianto went into the 'Staff Only' room and came out with boxes of brochures and timetables. He'd been meaning to put them out for a week or more. Now he had plenty of time. He looked up and saw the red light on the CCTV camera flashing. Jack was recording and probably watching his every move. Somehow, that felt comforting to Ianto. It meant Jack might still care after all, and in his heart, that was all Ianto wanted. He hated to admit it, but he was in love with Jack.

Gwen was the first to arrive. On seeing Ianto, she frowned and went straight through the secret door without speaking to him

Tosh arrived next and was pleased to see her friend.

Owen already knew Ianto was going to be there. Jack had phoned him the night before.

"Jack wants me to give you a check up. I'll let you know when," the medic said.

Ianto bowed his head, but said nothing.

Then Owen did something very out of character. Before he went through the secret door, he turned to Ianto and said, "I understand why you did it, and I'd 'ave done the same, if I thought I could've saved Katy." Then he turned back toward the door. "Chin up, Tea Boy."

Ianto took a deep breath and turned on the computer.

After Gwen stepped through the cog door, she went straight to Jack's office. "I thought Ianto was on suspension."

"He's just manning the tourist office."

"I can see that, Jack. But why?"

"Because he'll go insane stuck at home."

"Jack…"

"Because I want to keep an eye on him!"

Gwen sat down. "Do you think he might harm himself?"

"He has a gun."

Gwen took a deep breath. "Can we trust him?"

Jack smiled. "He's in the tourist office, Gwen. What harm can he do up there?" Jack looked at the monitor. "Besides, I'm keppin' and eye on him."

"Do you think we can ever trust Ianto again, Jack? Truly trust him."

Jack interlaced his fingers and put them to his lips. "Yes, in time, I think we can." Jack sighed. "Deep down, I admire what he did. He risked everything for the one he loved." He looked straight into Gwen's eyes. "Could you honestly say you wouldn't do the same, if it were Rhys?"

"I'd move heaven and earth to save him," was her reply.

Jack looked at Ianto on the monitor. "So would I."

TWTWTW

The brochures were all out, so were the timetables. Ianto had ordered more leaflets about the Norwegian Church along the Bay and times for the various boat trips. Satisfied, he took off his jacket, rolled up his sleeves and looked at the files from Tosh. He smiled. Throughout it all, she had remained his one true friend.

Sitting at the computer, Ianto opened up a spreadsheet file and started to type in letters and numbers. He didn't know what they all meant, but he knew they were important to Tosh. One by one, he finished typing and 'sent' all the files to Tosh's computer to be printed out. Next he went to the game of Solitaire he'd left a few short weeks ago. To his surprise, it had been finished. '_Jack_' he thought, smiling.

When lunchtime came, Ianto used his mobile to call Jack and ask what they wanted to eat. Chinese was the order of the day and Ianto popped out to pick it up, getting sandwiches and a cold drink for himself.

He text '_Grubs up' _to Jack and waited for someone to come and get it. A few minutes later his phone 'donged' letting him know he'd received a message. '_Please bring it and your lunch to the boardroom. CJH_' A tingle went up Ianto's spine as he locked up, passed through the secret door and walked down to the lift. Walking through the cog door, Ianto took a deep breath and walked out into the Hub. It was empty. Going to the boardroom, Ianto saw his colleagues sat at the table, plates and cutlery in front of them.

"Come on, Tea Boy, I'm starving'!" said Owen, winking.

Jack expression was dead pan, he wasn't giving anything away.

Placing the white bag on the table, Ianto began to take the plastic containers out and place them in the middle of the table.

"There's loads there, Ianto," said Gwen.

"Thought you might be hungry."

"Enough for you, then," added Jack, not looking at Ianto.

"I bought sandwiches.""Put then in the fridge for later."

Ianto smiled.

"Go get yourself a plate, Ianto Jones."

TWTWTW

Ianto spent the rest of the week in the tourist office, only going into the Hub for lunch. He was getting ready to leave then Jack called him into his office on the Thursday night.

"You wanted to see me, sir?"

"Yes, sit down, Ianto."

Ianto did so.

"I want you back in the Hub Monday morning."

Ianto couldn't hide his smile.

"But before then, I want you to take the rest of the time between now and then off."

"I don't understand."

"I want you ready to come back…full time."

"I am ready, sir."

"Please, don't fight me on this."

Ianto nodded. "Of course."

"Take the time to sort yourself out. Find out what you really want. Come in Monday, ready to get back into the swing of things."

Ianto nodded again. Deep down he was relieved..

Jack opened his top drawer, taking out Ianto's gun, ID card and security key cards. "These are yours again, come Monday morning." Jack put them back in the drawer and closed it. "Now, get out of here until 6am Monday."

Ianto walked towards the office door. "Thank you, sir. If…you're in the vicinity of my place over the weekend, feel free to drop in for a coffee, or…" Ianto let the sentence trail off, hoping Jack would get the idea, then he left.

Jack just nodded.

After Ianto had left, Jack allowed himself a smile. "Coffee or… Oh, yeah, I'll take the or please Ianto Jones."

Ianto set the table for two that evening. He might be wrong, but he was sure the Captain would take him up on his offer. He started to prepare a meal. If Jack didn't come tonight, he could save it until tomorrow evening.

At 8pm on the dot, Ianto felt a breeze sweep through the flat. A smile crept across his face.

"What kept you?" he asked, turning round.

"Needed to buy wine," replied Jack, setting it down on the table.

Ianto helped him with his coat and as Jack let his arms fall to his side, he lifted them again and embraced the Welshman.

"Can we…start again?" Ianto asked, between kisses.

"Count on it," said Jack.

"Not everything was a lie. I've fallen in love with you."

Dinner was put on hold, as Jack lead Ianto into the bedroom.

**FIN**


End file.
